Mario Party
Mario Party, the first game in a long-running series, was developed by Hudson Soft and was first released in Japan on December 18, 1998. It was brought to the US on February 8, 1999, to Europe on March 9 of the same year, then to Australia just two days later. It was never released on the Virtual Console, likely due to issues with injuries caused by certain minigames which revolved around repeatedly rotating the Control Stick. This game started the Mario Party tradition of having many ways to squash players flat! This could not happen on the boards yet, but there is a good number of mini-games for your squishy enjoyment. Fortunately, none of these require Control Stick spinning. Mini-Game Flattenings Nine of the 50 mini-games can include some sort of flattening. In one, a Boo can be flattened. In the other eight, players may be flattened, generally in the same way; if the player is flattened while in the middle of performing an action, such as a jump or Hip Drop (Ground Pound), they will complete that action while flat, but otherwise will remain idle on the ground until they reform. Box Mountain Mayhem In this minigame, players can Hip Drop on each other to make each other into pancakes for a few seconds! The hectic nature of this mini-game makes it hard to pull off, however. Hammer Drop Along with coins, the Hammer Bro. will drop hammers, which can flatten any player they land on! Hip Drops can also be performed here to flatten in the same way, though it's still somewhat difficult. Mushroom Mix-Up Hip Drops can also be performed here, and it's much easier to land on a player here! Also, if a flat player ends up in the water, they will not reform; they remain flat as they float and get pulled away. Musical Mushroom Hip Drops can be performed, but this minigame is generally over in about three seconds, so they're extremely difficult to pull off. Running of the Bulb This cooperative mini-game includes Thwomps, who can flatten any player they land on. Players with the light bulb are in a slightly different pose... and can certainly be smooshed in this pose, too. Don't worry... the light bulb is apparently made of rubber, and it does not break. Coin Block Bash If a player has the hammer, they can swing it downward upon another player's very squishy head for another temporary smoosh! Piranha's Pursuit The three players in the cloud can actually Hip Drop on one another, though visibility is essentially non-existent. Desert Dash As the two teams ski through the desert, they will need to move under a Thwomp. If it slams down upon a team, both members of that team will be smooshed, will slide forward until clearing the Thwomp, and will finally spring back up after a few seconds. Ghost Guess The one example where the player cannot be squashed. The player may jump on any of the eight Boos to pancake them instantly. If they choose the correct Boo, they'll instantly poof away and leave their treasure chest for the player; otherwise, the Boo will slowly spring back up. Players to Flatten Only two of the playable characters are non-human. They, along with a Boo from Ghost Guess, are eligible for pancaking. *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Boo (non-playable) Images Yoshi MP Yoshi hammer drop 1.jpg MP Yoshi hammer drop 2.jpg MP Yoshi running of the bulb 1.jpg MP Yoshi running of the bulb 2.jpg MP Yoshi running of the bulb 3.jpg MP Yoshi running of the bulb 4.jpg Mario Party 1 Mushroom Mix-up Yoshi Floating Closer.png Mario Party 1 Mushroom Mix-up Yoshi Floating.png Mario Party 1 Mushroom Mix-up Yoshi Dragged Away.png Mario Party 1 Hammer Drop Yoshi On Ground.png Mario Party 1 Hammer Drop Yoshi Jumping.png Mario Party 1 Hammer Drop Yoshi Flipping.png Mario Party 1 Hammer Drop Yoshi Dancing.png Mario Party 1 Hammer Drop Yoshi Dancing A Little.png Mario Party 1 Hammer Drop Yoshi A Bit Dejected.png Mario Party 1 Coin Block Bash Yoshi Pounded In Face (low visibility).png Mario Party 1 Coin Block Bash Yoshi Jumping.png Donkey Kong MP Donkey Kong hammer drop 1.jpg MP Donkey Kong running of the bulb 1.jpg Mario Party 1 Hammer Drop Donkey Kong On Ground.png Boo Multiple Characters Mario Party 1 Desert Dash Yoshi and Donkey Kong Squished Together.png Videos Category:Yoshi Category:Donkey Kong Category:Boo Category:Dinosaur Category:Monkey Category:Ghost Category:Mario Party Category:Mario Party (Series) Category:Nintendo 64